The present invention relates to a mixing element body of a stationary-type mixing machine.
In a conventional art, as shown in FIG. 21 to FIG. 24, a stationary type mixing machine for mixing plural fluid materials in a line comprises plural mixing element portions B installed in a cylinder type casing A in order to form a fluid path. The mixing element portion B comprises two discs, a large disc C and a small disc D.
On the large disc C, there is a group cambers G, which consists of small hexagonal chambers F (a shape of a chamber may be a square, an octagonal, a triangle or a round) surrounded a peripheral portion of a fluid hole E. Along a radial direction toward a peripheral edge, a group G of small chambers having a larger diameter surrounded a chamber F of the group G of the small chambers having a small diameter which is described previously, wherein the chambers F have the same shape and the shape size. Thus, a honeycomb (closest packed) arrangement is formed.
The disc D having a small diameter is overlapped on the disc C having a large diameter. On the disc D having a small diameter, hexagonal cylinder chambers F having the same shape and the same size are also arranged in a honeycomb style. The chambers F on the small disc D and the chambers F on the large disc C are confronted each other so as to communicate each chamber F on the small disc D with a corresponding chamber F on the large disc C. That is, a junction portion P of sidewall H forming one chamber F is located at a center of the other chamber F.
In plural the mixing element portions B in the casing A, a backside of the disc C and a backside of the disc Dare confronted each other. An outer peripheral portion of the large disc C and an inner peripheral portion of the casing A are sealed. A fluid path M is formed at a space between an outer peripheral portion of the small disc D and an inner peripheral portion of the casing A.
The fluid path E communicates with the other fluid path E, an inlet J and an outlet K.
In a mixing mechanism, when fluid material is flown to the casing A through the inlet J, the fluid material is flown into an inside of the large disc C of the mixing element body B at an upper stream side through the flow path E of the large disc C. Then, the fluid material is radially flown toward from a center of the disc C to an outer periphery portion through the chambers F communicated each other. The fluid material reached to an inner peripheral portion of the casing A is flown into each chamber F from an outer portion of the mixing element B at a downstream side through the flow path M. After passing through the chambers F communicated each other, the fluid material flows toward a center portion from the outer portion centripetally. Then, the fluid material is again flown from the flow path E to the mixing element B at the downstream side. The fluid material is flown out from the outlet K through the inside of the plurality of the mixing element portions B in order while the fluid material is passed through each chamber F.
However, regardless a shape of a chamber F (hexagonal, square, octagonal, triangle and round) of a conventional stationary mixing machine, there are the following drawbacks.
Chambers F having the same shape and the same size are positioned in a honeycomb arrangement. The more a number of chambers becomes, the more a position of the chambers is moved toward an outer periphery portion. So in the case that the fluid material is flown from the flow path E of the mixing element portion B at the upstream side, the fluid material is dispersed. On the other hand, in the mixing element portion B at the downstream side, the number of the chambers F is decreasing toward a center portion of the element B. That is, the fluid material flown in the plural chambers F are gathered to one chamber F so that the dispersion of the particles can not be expected since the dispersed particles are concentrated in one chamber.
A dispersing condition in which fluid material is flown from a chamber F to the other chamber F confronting to the chamber F is not uniform. Regardless of a flowing direction (outward radial direction or inward radial direction), even if a shape of the chamber F is a hexagonal cylinder as shown in the drawings, there are a case in which the fluid material in the chamber F is divided and flown to two confronted chambers F and another case in which the fluid material in the chamber F is flown to one confronted chamber F. The both cases are existed in the same group G of the chambers. Since chambers F of the group Gare arranged along a radial direction and a number of the arranged chambers F is increasing in order toward an outer peripheral portion, dispersed (divided) room number at an outer region (along a radial direction) of the mixing element portion B and that at a center region (along a radial direction) becomes different. Thereby, the dispersion and mixing are not uniform.
In order to increase a total number of dispersed cases in which fluid material is flown into a chamber in the mixing element portion Band flown out to chambers in the mixing element B (herein after the total number is referred as xe2x80x9ctotal dispersion numberxe2x80x9d), there is no way except providing a group including chambers having a larger diameter, since the chambers F are arranged closest. Thus, a mixing element B becomes big in a size.
Upon reviewing a phenomenon in which particles are gathered, uneven dispersion and uneven mixing and another phenomenon in which a size of a mixing element portion becomes larger by increasing the total dispersion number in a conventional art, the inventors provide a stationary mixing machine comprising a double layered mixing structure having a first mixing element and a second mixing element body, wherein complex paths communicating between an inner (outer) portion of the body and an outer (inner) portion of the body are formed at an inside of the mixing body. A dispersion number with respect to the fluid paths along one direction (from the outer portion to the inner portion) and a dispersion number with respect to the fluid paths along an opposite direction (from the inner portion to the outer portion) are equal. A dispersion condition in which the fluid material is flown from a first (second) group of the chambers to a second (first) group of the chambers is uniform at all dispersion regions (along a peripheral direction) so that dispersed particles become very fine and uniform dispersion and uniform mixing can be accomplished. The total dispersion number is increased/decreased depending whether first section walls (second section walls) for dividing the first mixing chamber (the second mixing chamber) is increased/decreased so that a size of the mixing elements can be avoided for becoming larger.
A mixing element body of a stationary mixing machine is provided in fluid paths of the fluid material and has a double layered structure comprising a first mixing element portion and a second mixing element portion. A first opening is formed at a board of one of the mixing element portions. Mixing chambers communicating to the first opening are peripherally arranged at a boundary portion of the double-layered structure so as to surround the first opening. Groups of these chambers arranged in a peripheral direction are concentrically and circularly arranged. Under the condition, two mixing chambers are communicated each other through a step between each juxtaposed mixing chambers in a radius direction so as to provide shearing stress.
Further, the first mixing element portion of the double-layered body has the first opening and a first group of the mixing chambers. The first opening is provided at a first board. The first group of the mixing chambers form a first circular groove portion at the boundary surface, which is the double-layered body, for surrounding the first opening. In the first groove portion, a plural first section walls are radially arranged and the first section walls form a first mixing chamber.
The second mixing element portion comprises a second group of mixing chambers. The second group of the mixing chambers forms a second circular groove portion at a boundary surface of the double-layered body at a second board.
In the second groove portion, second section walls of which number is as same as the number of the first section walls are radially arranged. The second section walls form the second mixing chamber.
The second mixing chamber and the first mixing chamber are partly overlapped along a radius direction. The first opening is communicated to one of the first and second mixing chambers and the other of the first and second mixing chambers have a second opening for communicating an exterior portion. The first group of the mixing chambers of the first mixing element portion and the second group of the mixing chambers of the second mixing element portion are multi-layered and a position of the first section walls of the first mixing element portion and a position the second section walls of the second mixing element portion are coincident along a peripheral direction. The first section walls of the first mixing element portion and the second section walls of the second mixing element portion are alternatively provided at a constant interval along a peripheral direction.
The first board of the first mixing element portion or the second board of the second mixing element portion has a penetrated opening formed at an outer peripheral side of one of the boards so that the first bending chamber or the second mixing chamber is communicated to the penetrated opening without releasing with respect to the exterior portion or forms a second opening by radially arranging a plurality of section walls at the penetrated opening.
Each mixing chamber formed in the first mixing element portion and the second mixing element portion forms a groove portion at a boundary surface of the respective board of the double-layered body, wherein each groove portion are formed independently.
As a mixing element body of a stationary mixing machine, there is a mixing element provided in a fluid path and it is a double layered structure comprising the first mixing portion and the second mixing portion, wherein a first opening is formed at one of the mixing element portions and a cup shape casing is formed at another of the mixing element as a fluid path. At a crash surface confronting with the first opening of the mixing element portion, a mixing chamber communicated to the first opening is peripherally arranged. The circular groups of the mixing chambers are concentrically arranged. The mixing element body of the stationary mixing machine is characterized in that two mixing chambers are communicated each other through a step for applying shearing stress at a portion between juxtaposed mixing chambers in the group along a radius direction. By providing an inclined surface at a portion between the mixing chambers, a step can be provided at an outer peripheral portion of the mixing chamber. Alternatively, the step is provided at a portion between groups of the second mixing portion peripherally arranged.